Make You Feel My Love
by mockingjay-x
Summary: Rachel Berry wasn't stupid, she just liked to believe otherwise. She knew her boyfriend was cheating on her, she had known that for the duration of summer break. - One-shot.


**I listened to Adele's version of the Bob Dylan classic 'Make You Feel My Love' and I thought that it kind of fitted with Puck and Rachel. (I need to get the next chapter of It's Never Easy done really.) Since I'm currently sitting here watching Glee, I'm hoping it'll all come to me a little better. The idea is up there, it's just a matter of getting it down onto paper. Well, my screen, but you know what I mean.**

**I don't own the song 'Make You Feel My Love' nor do I own any of the characters from the television show Glee. I wish I did, because that way they'd all be crashing at my house this weekend when they're over here.**

* * *

They'd broken up again and this time she knew she was done. It was one fight too many, one long, exhausting fight too many. She had yelled and said so many things she'd been holding back and he had done exactly the same. He was meant to be the perfect boyfriend, he _had _ been the perfect boyfriend for the most part. Other than all those times they broke up and got back together.

From getting together in Sophomore year, dating on and off throughout Junior year and now halfway through their senior year, it was over. The boy she'd experienced so many firsts with. She had. He hadn't. He had been her first, she had been his second. To Santana Lopez.

In all honesty, the whole time they'd been together she'd known there was something between the two. The way at one of the football parties, she'd go searching for him after talking to Quinn only to see them sitting together laughing and joking. They were friends, that was it. After everyone getting together, her and Finn and Quinn and Sam lasted. Those two were still together and sickeninly in love.

But Finn never admitted he had feelings for Santana, she knew he did though. Especially when they hit Senior year, she knew things weren't going to last. Finn became distant, always made up excuses as to why they couldn't do stuff together at the weekend. It didn't bother her at first, it really didn't. She wasn't one of those girlfriends who expected her boyfriend to spend every free moment with her. He had his friends and she had her own now. Namely, Quinn Fabray. But she had friends.

It was just before Thanksgiving when Noah showed up at her door, a DVD and a packet of the vegan gummy worms she loved so much. It was meant to be her date night with Finn, so when she opened the door to see Noah standing there, she didn't have the slightest idea what to do. But she knew his reason for being there, she knew that it was because something had come up.

Rachel Berry wasn't stupid, she just liked to believe otherwise. She knew her boyfriend was cheating on her, she had known that for the duration of summer break. She just chose to believe their relationship was going well, she was living a fantasy like she so often had done.

Like always, she let Noah into the house and they settled in the Den together watching the movie. It had been his turn to chose that time, so he'd brought some ridiculous movie that involved too much violence and swearing. He had loved it and she just enjoyed having his arm tightly around her as she snuggled against him.

"He's fucking stupid, Rach. You know that?" Noah had whispered to her as the tears slowly made their way down her cheeks. Was he really that stupid? It hadn't really been all that long ago when no guy was interested in her, so it didn't surprise her that things were going back to that. She'd be fine. She was going to New York in the summer, it wouldn't matter. Finn planned to stay in Ohio, they'd be far apart, they wouldn't work. She knew that.

Rachel knew a lot of things. She knew her boyfriend was cheating on her. She knew that one day, she'd be the star in a Broadway production. She knew that she'd be married one day, live in a Brownstone with her husband and children. They'd have picnics in Central Park. They'd be happy. She knew that person wasn't Finn Hudson. She'd always known that deep down, she'd just tried to convince herself otherwise.

The day they broke up, she went to Noah. She turned up on his doorstep, eyes red from the tears that had been shed. She was shivering from the rain falling down outside. Why she thought it was a good idea to walk to Noah's, she'd never know, but she just wanted some company and she dind't want to be in her house. There were too many reminders of her broken relationship there.

His Mom had let her in and rushed around getting her a towel, yelling at her son to get his ass down the stairs and put the kettle on for some hot water. She'd sobbed into Mrs. Puckermans shoulder until Noah came down, then the woman had gently passed her over to her son. "He told you?" Noah whispered against her wet hair and he felt her nod her head slightly. "He's a douche, babe. Doesn't deserve you. Never did." Her hands grabbed his shirt and she held it tightly as her hands balled up into fists. She didn't know what to do other than cry.

She had heard him tell his Mom to get her some water and she relaxed a little in his arms, the big fluffy towel around her. It had been that night, when she was curled up against him on his Mom's couch that she questioned him. She had no idea why he'd always been around the past few months. She had no idea what he wanted. She did know that he'd known about Santana and Finn all along. He'd said that it wasn't his place to say, that's why he hadn't told her. He just wished Finn had done it sooner rather than later.

The one person she understood less than Finn was Noah. As many questions as she asked him and as many answers as she got, she still didn't understand. Boys were too confusing and she didn't need the hassle, not so close to Graduation. Since he'd shown up on her doorstep the second week in the school year, then every few weeks after that, Noah had been a constant in her life and she couldn't work him out.

It was three weeks before graduation and Rachel was sitting in the choir room when Noah walked in and sat beside her. It was then that he gave his little speech, leaving Rachel somewhat speechless. She hadn't expected him to tell her that when he said that he wished Finn had told her about him and Santana sooner, it was because he wanted a shot with her. But then she was so broken over Finn that he refused to take advantage of her. It wasn't fair. She was still pining over that douche and he had wished she wasn't. Now, she was over him and they were graduating soon.

She had whispered a simple, 'It's too late' before getting up and walking out the room leaving him alone. She had wished he'd said something sooner, she wished he had told her about Finn and Santana. Maybe it wouldn't be too late then. Rachel had skipped Glee that day, she wasn't in the mood to sti around a group of people she wouldn't see again after high school. She didn't need to be with them, she'd already been accepted into Julliard. She couldn't stay in Lima anymore than she had to.

He'd shown up again at her house that night, a white envelope in his hand. She didn't get a chance to say anything before he pushed it into her hands and told her to read it. She opened it and looked at the letter, the headed paper, the first line of it was enough.

"Fuck, Berry. It's not too late. We've got four fucking years, at least. Sure, you're singing and dancing at Julliard and I'm working my ass off at NYU. But it's not too fucking late. Alright? You're gonna piss me off and I will with you. We're gonna fight, we'll probably break up every week. But you know, I'll never do what he done. You deserve better than that. You deserve better than me, but I'm begging here, I want a chance to prove it's worth it. Prove that I'm worth it.

"I'll buy you flowers, daisies. Or your gummy worms. I'll tell you I love you every single fucking day. It's not too late. We can go on a road trip to New York in my truck, spend a few days driving, take a detour to Pittsburgh or Philadelphia or something. You can make me listen to West Side Story on repeat and I can listen to you singing along. Just give me a chance?"

It was the biggest speech she'd ever heard from him. The biggest speech from Noah and the most amazing overall. He was honest with her, she was with him. It was how they'd always worked. "You promise?"

"Promise."

She couldn't help but jump into his arms. It wasn't too late, she knew that now. It had been stupid of her to think so before hand. Hearing his laugh was literally like music to her ears, and she held tightly onto him as he done the same with her. They were going to New York, together. Now, she had so much more planning to do. But this time, it was going to involve him. "I love you too, Noah."

* * *

**Review, I'd appreciate it.**


End file.
